Nachtschatten
by Lulostariel
Summary: Ein Versuch, sich im letzten Moment mit dem auseinander zu setzen, woran man gescheitert ist...


Disclaimer: Harry Potter und seine Welt gehören J.K. Rowling, nur die Geschichte gehört mir und ich mache damit keinerlei Geld.

Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen, um zu wissen, was ihr von der Geschichte haltet!

* * *

****

**_Nachtschatten_**

Das Blut tropfte langsam auf den Boden. Es war vollkommen lautlos, warm floss es über ihre Haut.

Es war vorbei. Endlich, nach langer Zeit, war alles vorbei.

Sie war keinem eine Erklärung schuldig gewesen, es war ihr Instinkt.

Der Mond schien leuchtend über den Wald, er erschien kühl und anmutig in seinem silber-weißen Glanz.

Sie blickte herunter, sah, dass es immer mehr wurde, das Blut zu ihren Füßen. Sie fühlte ihre Kraft entweichen, es wurde immer schwerer, aufrecht zu stehen.

Die Welt um sie herum wurde immer dunkler, es war verschwommen.

Sie richtete einen letzten Blick auf das Schloss, das majestätisch und friedlich da stand, beschienen vom fahlen Licht des Mondes.

Ihr wurde schwindlig. Zögerlich lies sie sich in das kalte, feuchte Gras sinken, bereit, diese Welt endlich zu verlassen.

Wie lange hatte sie darauf gewartet? Wie lange schon hatte sie sich nach diesem Moment gesehnt, in dem sich ihre Sorgen so unendlich weit entfernten, in dem sie einen Anflug des Friedens spürte, den sie selbst so lange vermisst hatte in ihrem Leben.

Warum musste es so enden? Die Antwort auf diese Frage würde sich nicht finden lassen, sie war gut versteckt. Zu versteckt, um von ihr gefunden zu werden. Sie hatte lange gesucht, aber niemand hatte ihr geholfen.

War es tatsächlich ihre Schuld gewesen?

Sie zitterte leicht. Eine sanfte Brise umspielte ihren Körper, und das Mondlicht machte sichtbar, was ihren Mitmenschen verborgen blieb; ihre Narben, den Schmerz, den sie gefühlt hatte, den niemand ernst genommen hatte, den niemand beachtet hatte.

Sie war nicht mehr als ein Stück Dreck. Wut. Abneigung. Ignoranz. Hass.

Die Luft war voll von Erinnerungen. Sie hatten es gesagt. Alle.

Warum?

War sie wirklich nicht mehr als Dreck?

Ihr Zittern wurde stärker, es kam nicht vom Wind. Bald würde alles vorbei sein. Niemand konnte sie sehen, niemand konnte sie aufhalten. Ihre Eltern würden zu gegebener Zeit davon erfahren. Was aus ihnen werden würde, konnte sie nicht sagen. Würden sie trauern? Würden sie etwas fühlen? Sie wusste es nicht.

Draco war tot. Lange hatte sie um ihn getrauert, auf ihn gewartet, er war nicht zurückgekehrt. Er war tot. Er war der einzige in ihrem Leben gewesen, der ihr Halt gab.

Niemand hatte sie angehört, ihr zugehört, ihren Worten Glauben geschenkt.

Harry Potter. Er war es, den sie alle wollten. Er war der Held der Welt, er, der den Angriff des Dunklen Lords überlebte.

Er war nicht so toll, wie sie alle glaubten. Niemand wusste das besser als sie. Alle hielten ihn für den Menschen ohnegleichen, und das wegen eines Vorfalles, auf den er keinerlei Einfluss gehabt hatte, weil er ein Jahr alt gewesen war.

Aber Harry Potter war Harry Potter, der Held, und Draco war tot.

Bald würde sie wieder bei ihm sein können, mit ihm zusammen, für alle Zeit.

Die anderen würden weit entfernt sein. Egal. Das würde sie ihnen auch sein.

Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, den anderen etwas bedeutet zu haben.

Ein Schlammblut, schuld am Tode des einzigen Sohnes einer reinrassigen, einer bekannten und alten Zaubererfamilie.

Sie alle hatten das gesagt. Hatten sie Recht?

Das war nicht wichtig. Es war ein Unfall gewesen, die Todesser kamen, sie achteten nicht auf die Schüler, Schulkinder, die unwichtig waren und im Weg herumliefen.

Sie war nicht dabei; Lucius Malfoy aber wollte genau gesehen haben, dass sie seinen Sohn getötet hatte.

Draco war tot.

Niemand hatte sich um sie gekümmert, nicht, nachdem selbst die Schule von ihrer Tat überzeugt gewesen war.

Die Welt wurde immer dunkler, sie verschwamm vollkommen. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, leise kullerten sie ihre Wangen hinunter.

Bald würde sie wieder zu Draco kommen, bald.

Mit den Händen fuhr sie vorsichtig über ihre Wunde. Sie war kalt und feucht, feucht von dem Blut. Von ihrem Blut.

Schmerzen zuckten durch ihren Körper, es waren tausende von kleinen Nadelstichen, und sie stachen überall, in ihrem Kopf, in ihrer Lunge und ihren Beinen, bis zu den Füßen.

Sie wurden schärfer, die Schmerzen nahmen zu.

Knarrend öffnete sich die alte Tür des Schlosses, ein Kopf wurde herausgestreckt.

Sie sank langsam in das Gras. Ein letztes Mal blickte sie nach oben gen Himmel, ein letztes Mal sah sie die Sterne und den sanft leuchtenden Mond an.

Die Nadelstiche hatten nachgelassen, ihr Körper war vollkommen ruhig, nicht jedoch ihre Tränen, die wie kleine Flüsse von ihrem Gesicht perlten und im Gras verschwanden.

Bald war sie wieder mit Draco vereint.

Niemand konnte ihr jetzt noch helfen, niemand konnte sie noch aufhalten.

Ronald Weasley hatte sich zu einem Nachtspaziergang entschlossen, er kam aus dem Schloss.

Mit einem letzten Schluchzer schloss sie langsam ihre Augen.

„Hermine!"


End file.
